


Breath

by 60sec400



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans!Dick, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sec400/pseuds/60sec400
Summary: Dick gets the wind knocked out of him and then he can't catch his breath. Wally and Roy are there to help.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> trans!dick fluffy hurt comfort with Roy and Wally?
> 
> Note: I’ve never written a Trans-anything before, especially not for anyone. That being said, I hope that anything I do, say, or write isn’t offensive or terribly inaccurate in anyway. I’m cis, so I can’t begin to understand the struggle that Trans Men/Woman/non-binary people go through. 
> 
> I’m pretty sure I switches tenses halfway through, I’m so sorry. 

 

Dick couldn’t.  _Breathe._  

His chest felt tight an constricted and he like something was putting their full weight in between his muscles, pressuring down and then squeezing on the same size. He hadn’t meant to overexert himself, and he definitely didn’t mean to get thrown back. 

The wind had been knocked out of him. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sensation, but combined with the binder on his chest. He couldn’t. Breathe. He couldn’t catch. HIs breath. He couldn’t see his breath in the air. The cool mist of hot air meeting the cold night wind wasn’t there. 

Normally he was better about dodging. It was his specialty. But tonight he was distracted, a little… off. And then he’d been smacked down and slammed into a wall. And he couldn’t. Breathe. Dick looked up to find Roy leaning over him, red hair buzzed back and the mask of his eyes narrowed. 

“Dick? You okay?” 

Dick’s mouth moved open and then shut, and then his hand rested on his chest, grasping at the binder to release it just enough to actually fucking breath, but he couldn’t wrap his fingers around the tight material. Roy leaned down, kneeling over him, and pulled him up by his shoulders.  

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. You’ll catch up in a minute,” Roy said. He turned around a little, beckoning Wally. 

Dick almost groaned. No, no, no. This was bad. Very bad. He made a move to scramble up, but then choked. 

“He’s not okay,” Wally’s voice said above him. 

Nope, Dick mentally agrees as he curses himself for not following the rule. The eight hour rule. The rule Bruce told him to follow because then his back ached for days if he didn’t. But the relief Dick felt, that comfort in his head as covering everything up, made it worth it. 

Not being able to breath. The dark spots in his vision. The two Roy’s. Those weren’t good. He makes a move to sit up. He keeps pressing his hands on his chest, shoving his fingers. Maybe they could figure out he couldn’t breath. 

“Dick? Roy, I don’t think he can breathe?” 

Dick falls back a little, his shoulders dropping and his knees falling. His hand hits the dirt and his mouth is opening and closing over and over. Isn’t the wind getting knocked out of you only supposed to last a minute or two? How long had this been going on? At this point, Dick wasn’t even sure that was the case. He’d never been given the opportunity to catch his breath. His ribs were aching too, and he felt something digging and squeezing into his sides. 

Roy moves to pick him up. “Get him off the ground, he’s crouched a little. Open up his diaphragm. Get on the other side.” 

Wally and Roy both pick Dick up, pulling his much smaller frame between them. Dick’s arms are slung over their shoulders. Suddenly he’s coughing. They’ve hefted him up so his head rolls back and his chest finally expands enough for air to enter his lungs. He coughs again, hacking, and then finally he’s panting. 

“Oh thank god,” Roy huffs, but it isn’t angry. He just sounds concerned. 

Finally, Dick hisses out, “My binder.” And then he pushes himself off them, feeling only a little woozy, and sits down on the ground. It crushes his ribs again, but it’s okay. It’s worth it. He can breath for now. 

“Your what?” 

“His fucking binder, jeez. Dick, I’m so sorry. Oh god. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you wanna go back home? We can go back home? I-,” Wally begins, leaning down and suddenly appearing in Dicks line of vision. 

He gives him a half smile. “I’m fine. Just. Couldn’t breathe.” 

“Dude,” Roy says, “Are you sure you’re fine?” 

Dick nods and sucks in a breath. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Let’s get out of here before the cops come.” 

Wally rocks back on his heels and jumps up. “Want to get pizza?” 

Dick sits up and stands, running his hands through his hair. “You guys don’t have to act normal-.” 

“We’re not acting, Dick,” Roy half-heartedly snapped. His heart wasn’t in it, he looked more worried than anything else. 

“Yeah, I seriously want pizza,” Wally said, pushing his shoulder up against Dick. “You’ll be okay though, right? We can go back to the cave to change? I have a huge sweater there, you know, just in case.” 

Dick blinked. “Oh. Uh. Sure, sure. Let’s get pizza.” He feels himself getting redder, but he hopes they chalk it up to the cold. It’s freezing outside. “I’ll take a rain check on that sweater Wally. But thank you. You guys are… you’re the best.” 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thetrackrunner.tumblr.com!


End file.
